


梅洛

by hagu10969



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagu10969/pseuds/hagu10969
Kudos: 25





	梅洛

梅洛

成熟到爆开的酸甜味道弥漫在狭窄的房间里，那个散发香味的Omega全身赤裸地匍匐在铺着白色被褥的床上，肌肤白皙地放佛用手轻轻一按不止会留下粉红的指印更会炸出充沛的汁水来。  
Omega腰肢下陷撅着圆润翘挺的臀部，两瓣之间的粉嫩肉穴一开一合地正夹着自己的两根手指。

如何去形容金泰亨的信息素，田柾国曾说哥哥的味道像是夏日饮料店贩卖的鲜榨水果汁，将皮薄汁多的红浆果炸出血色的液体里来再混入可尔必思搅拌，最后喝下去，不仅沁人心脾还解决了喉咙的饥渴。

比起未受束缚的Omega，Alpha仅靠自身强大的信息素就轻松地控制了Omega的神经。  
紧致的穴口因为长时间的搅动扩张已经蠢蠢欲动等待着Alpha的侵犯，流淌的津液早就湿了两条白皙肉感地大腿和一片床单，Alpha的红酒味侵入神经缠绕着Omega的身体。  
金泰亨的脸早就热的发烫，绯红的面孔下是迷情的眼神和悲伤的泪水。  
随便一个Omega咬着田柾国的那根吞吐讨好，他都会像现在这样张着嘴舒服地喘息吧。

他胆怯地不敢同田柾国表达爱意，可是他却又疯狂地想要将他的弟弟，田柾国占为己有。  
那些自私的欲望就像是寂静夜晚的黑色小虫，待他进入梦乡后那些小虫便会从恶臭的下水道里爬出来，密密麻麻地爬进他的房间，爬上他的床，最后爬进他的嘴里，以蚀他的肉他的血为食，将他变成一个自私的只想侵占弟弟的怪物。  
他见不得弟弟和别的人说笑，就算同和弟弟一样的Alpha也不行，更别说被弟弟带回家的Omega。  
他虽然在弟弟面前表现的冷静从容，可是每回虚假的微笑都会在关上房门后瞬间消失，他会跌坐在地上，用牙齿咬自己的胳膊，最好能咬出血来，这样才能让痛感大于耳朵的敏感。

比起现在去妒忌那些被弟弟带回家的Omega，此时田柾国舒服地喘息声对于金泰亨来说，更像是一种鼓励。  
鼓励他含的更深，嘴张得更大些，吞吐的再卖力点。  
不是别人，是自己，是作为哥哥的金泰亨正含着弟弟的阴茎。  
这样想来，金泰亨觉得得不到田柾国的空虚好像得到了些许满足。  
他将手指从自己的穴口拔出来，两手掐住了对方的两腿根部，抬起眼去看田柾国的脸。  
田柾国正被他含的舒服，仰着欣长的脖颈，眼睛虽被丝巾遮盖，但是从张开的嘴和不断地喘息中金泰亨能感觉到弟弟被他咬的很舒服，想到这他便放快了嘴上的速度，将弟弟的那根粗物全数塞进去再全数吐出来，就算撞到了喉咙口难受地他想干呕也没肯停下，直到弟弟低昂一声两腿短暂抽搐地射精他才停了下来。  
是弟弟的味道，金泰亨擦着嘴角坐起身来后又将田柾国射在他嘴里的精液吞进了胃里。

“嗯……你好紧好热啊……”  
金泰亨本意是想让田柾国闭上嘴，大拇指放进田柾国的口腔里扣着他的一边唇角，结果对方却用舌尖去舔他的手指。  
金泰亨将手赶紧抽出来，愤怒地对着胸脯捶了田柾国一拳。  
田柾国没吃疼也没生气，反而身体凑近了金泰亨想贴着对方，结果却被两边的金属碰撞声制止。  
“宝贝，亲我。”  
想要主动索取的动作被打断，田柾国只得退坐回去，使下半身的劲。  
“啊……”  
金泰亨是坐在田柾国的身上的，扩张后的肉穴已经能将田柾国的阴茎吃了点进去，但是田柾国的那根尺寸实在可观，还没有完全塞进去，他正努力着却被田柾国一个挺动本能地呻吟出声。  
发出声音后金泰亨又赶紧捂上嘴深怕被田柾国听出来是他的声音。  
“真的夹的很爽。”  
田柾国应该没有听出来他的声音，不然也不会对着自己的哥哥说出这么淫秽的胡话。  
金泰亨再次放下戒备沉沦进对弟弟的肉欲里，他撑着对方圆润平滑的双肩慢慢地动起来，身体里分泌的水已经多到抽插时都会发出黏稠地声响了。  
“啊……啊……”  
身体舒服地他已经没有自制力了，金泰亨不受控制地呻吟。  
“宝贝，你叫的好好听……”  
金泰亨两腿大开地坐在田柾国的身上，将阴茎贴在对方的腹前让它跟随着肉穴结合的动作不断摩擦。  
田柾国的阴茎又硬又粗，金泰亨找准自己身体里的那个敏感点，每次都顶着那点让田柾国进入自己。  
田柾国被金泰亨夹的舒服，他两手不能动，只能以亲吻去安抚对方，伸出舌头一寸一寸地舔舐来满足这个胆小的灵魂。

Omega身体里自然流淌的液体起到了很好的润滑，在田柾国的身上起伏了几十下后金泰亨的后面也终于完全的容纳了弟弟的那根。  
Omega本身就是享受性爱的那一方，身体得到了前所未有满足的金泰亨彻底地将道德伦理抛之脑后，他身体里的那些名为占有的小虫越来越多，在和田柾国不断地冲撞的时间里终于将他的肉体全数吞噬干净。  
他要完完全全地占有田柾国，占有田柾国的心，田柾国的身体，他要将田柾国揉进骨血里生生世世和他在一起。  
他要给田柾国生个孩子。  
在田柾国的硬物顶开他的生殖道，往子宫里大量大量地射精时疼痛才让金泰亨找回了点理智。

他真的是疯了。

“别动。”  
金泰亨坐起点身试图将田柾国的阴茎退出身体，可是那两个地方此时正紧紧地结合在一起，他动一下就疼地坐了回去。  
“成结了，你先别动。”  
田柾国一再地开口制止金泰亨。

成结了，弟弟在他的身体里成结了。  
就算给田柾国生了孩子又能怎么样，妄想依旧是妄想，当田柾国睁开眼看到的是他的哥哥金泰亨，田柾国一定会厌恶至极的。  
脑子过滤的暗恋时的苦楚和身下结合的疼痛混合在了一起，金泰亨委屈地哭了起来，他圈紧田柾国的脖子小声啜泣，牙关用力地地咬着田柾国脖子上的肉。

喜欢自己的弟弟是世界上最痛苦的事情。  
在两人都未分化前，弟弟和哥哥亲密无间，他们一起上学一起放学，一起打游戏，一起洗澡晚上一起睡觉。  
可是分化却将他们切割成了两半，他们变得不同。  
弟弟变成了哥哥的对立面，弟弟没有像以前那么粘着哥哥了，弟弟有了很多同类朋友，弟弟开始会带交往的Omega回家介绍给哥哥。  
哥哥很痛苦，很压抑，他原本以为撒手不管和置之不理就会解决那些他不能见光的变态心理，可是弟弟房间里欢愉的声音还是让他丧失了理智。

哥哥也想品尝弟弟的味道。  
金泰亨曾闻到过田柾国的信息素味道，是有着薄荷又带着越橘香气的红酒味。  
他无法亲自品尝田柾国的味道，所以为了再次品味到那味道，金泰亨甚至开始喝他讨厌的红酒。  
各种分类各种产地各种品牌的尝试，终于让他找到了和田柾国信息素相同的红酒，梅洛。  
梅洛的酒体呈现饱满的紫色，有着甘草和薄荷的香气，香味里有红浆果和越橘的气味。  
金泰亨的信息素是红浆果，红浆果不过只是品尝梅洛红酒时味蕾能享受到的其中之一的味道，就像他之于田柾国一般无足轻重。

感受到了田柾国在他的身体里已成结完成后金泰亨松开了牙关坐回了身，可是身体却舍不得和田柾国分开。  
他看着田柾国脖子上被自己咬出了血珠的牙印，心疼地又俯身用嘴亲吻伤口。  
“疼吗？”  
田柾国轻笑了一下摇摇头。  
“不疼，你打我骂我都可以。”  
见田柾国这幅态度，就算是陌生人只要让他舒服了他就可以随便喊对方宝贝，随便是个Omega田柾国都可以射精让对方怀上孩子。

“是不是谁和你做爱你都可以接受？”  
金泰亨生气，他红着眼睛掐着田柾国的脖子。  
田柾国的声音让他痛苦，田柾国的名字让他痛苦，田柾国的一切都让他痛苦。  
田柾国说他像夏日的鲜榨果汁，像清爽的碳酸饮料，他不是，他不过是已经成熟了却等不到心上人采摘的烂果子。

“不是的……”  
田柾国的声音很轻。

“不是的，哥哥。”  
田柾国的回答让金泰亨停下了手上的动作，他震惊地全身僵硬。  
“囚禁我，绑着我，侵犯我，和我做爱和我成结这些的前提必须是哥哥你，是金泰亨才行。”  
金泰亨浑身发抖。  
“我记得哥哥的味道。”  
“骗人，你明明和那些Omega……”  
“那些都是配合我在你面前演戏的，我做那些都是为了能引起你的注意……对不起……哥你能先解开我吗……我有好多话想抱着你说。”

金泰亨一解开手铐，田柾国就迫不及待地掀开眼前的丝巾抱住金泰亨。  
“对不起哥。”  
田柾国没有厌恶他，而是将他视如珍宝般圈在怀里。  
金泰亨贴着田柾国温热的肌肤，忍不住又红了眼睛。  
“所以你不抵抗是因为一开始就知道是我吗？”  
“是，因为我记得哥哥的味道，哥哥的香味只闻过一次就无法从脑海里抹去，酸酸甜甜的。”

“这下哥哥就不用再担心我被别人抢走了，因为我现在只是哥哥你一个人的了。”

做那些事激怒金泰亨，让对方难过让对方愤怒让对方惩罚自己都是田柾国精心谋划的布局里的一丝一线，仅仅只为捕获名为金泰亨的这只美丽蝴蝶。


End file.
